gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Daniel Fortesque
' Sir Daniel Fortesque' is the playable protagonist in all MediEvil games. He was voiced by Jason Wilson in the English version, and by Kenyu Horiuchi in the Japanese version. Before Dying Dan was born in 1250. For years, he had regaled the nobles of Gallowmere with tales of slain dragons and vanquished legions. The King was so impressed that he made Dan a knight and appointed him head of the Royal Battalion. Of course it was just an honorary post - Gallowmere had not seen war in many centuries - but the King liked stories, and Daniel was an excellent storyteller. But then, in 1286 the evil sorcerer Zarok returned from years in exile. Embittered and filled with wrath, he threatened to unleash an army of demons that he built using the "darkest of magic". The King was in desperate need of a hero and he knew exactly who he wanted. Daniel was dragged from his bed and thrust at the front of King's army to face the undead horde. The battle commenced and within seconds Dan fell to the ground, struck in the eye with the very first arrow fired. His wound was fatal and the army was left to continue the fight without him. Embarrassed by Dan's poor show, and realising the people needed to feel safe, King Peregrin declared that Sir Daniel Fortesque had died in mortal combat, seconds after slaying the sinister wizard. A heros tomb was erected to Dan, the history books inscribed with tales of his valour. ''MediEvil'' In 1386, Zarok returns. Using the magic within a mysterious spellbook,he robs the townsfolk of their souls and raises the dead to create a new army of unholy creatures. Unknowingly,he also brings Dan back from the dead. Daniel travels through the land of Gallowmere ,collecting chalices and fighting Zarok's minions,until eventually reaching Zarok. After a great battle,from which Dan emerges victorious,Zarok releases a powerful spell that causes his lair to collapse.Zarok is killed in the process,but Dan manages to escape with the help of a giant bird. Ending depends on the amount of chalices: *If the player doesn't collect all chalices a FMV in which Dan returns to his crypt and dies is shown. *If the player collects all chalices,Dan is shown joining the Hall of Heroes. ''MediEvil 2'' 500 years after the events of MediEvil in London,Lord Palethorn finds the spellbook and raises the dead as Zarok did before him.Dan is awakened once,more this time in a museum located in Kensington.Soon Winston a ghost of a 12 year old boy explains everything to Dan and leads him to the Professor.With their help Dan saves a mummy named Kiya. Dan and Kiya eventually fall in love.Dan once again travels through the land,fighting monsters,collecting chalices and even travelling through time,until finally meeting with Palethorn.Using the final pages of the spellbook,he summons a great Demon to fight Dan. Dan manages to defeat the Demon and Palethorn.In an attempt to defeat Dan he activates a time bomb which causes the whole place to explode. Dan and his friends manage to survive the explosion however.The ending of Dan's story depends on the amount of collected chalices as in the first MediEvil game: *If the player doesn't collect all chalices a FMV where Dan and Kiya die together is shown. *If the player collects all chalices a FMV where the Time Machine appears before Dan and Kiya is seen. They travel trough time ,unexpectedly ending up in Zarok's Lair .They are soon confronted by Palethorn in a monstrous form similiar to the one Zarok took in the final battle in MediEvil. ''MediEvil: Resurrection'' Daniel's role is the same as in MediEvil with a little story changes. Trapped inside his skull is Al-Zalam a genie that lost his power because of Zarok. Together they fight their way through the many places in Gallowmere. Death advices Dan to find the Anubis Stone, an ancient artifact with great power that could come in handy when fighting against Zarok. In the end,Daniel manages to defeat Zarok. Al-Zalam is set free and Daniel returns to his eternal sleep. Appearance Alive Daniel was never shown alive. However it was mentioned in the history books that he had a square jaw, steely gaze and a thick shock of hair, as black as ravens' wings. He also wore a helm that is absent after his death. After Death ''Other Appearances'' Daniel appeared as an unlockable character in Everybody's Golf 2 (known as Hot Shots Golf 2 in North America). Category:Characters